Games
by SuicidalImbecile
Summary: Neo discovers Trinity and Kid are up to something... but what are they doing? It's something that will surprise everyone. Except not all surprises are good... -FF7/Matrix-


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing much or reviewing. I keep meaning to, but it must be my short-term memory loss invading my brain again. (By the way, I don't have short-term memory loss… I do forget things very easily though.)

Anywho, I've been playing a massive amount of Final Fantasy VII (7, for those who don't know Roman numerals) and decided to make a Matrix fanfic from it. And yes, Kid is on the Neb. So hard to work with just four characters… -sigh-

By the way, there are spoilers for FFVII, so if you actually want to play it, I'd suggest reading this after. If you've never played the game before, don't worry, it shouldn't be that hard to follow. -grins-

Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own the Matrix or Final Fantasy. All character belong to the Wachowski brothers/Square Soft/Square Enix.

* * *

"Hey, Morpheus, have you seen Trinity around?" Neo asked, standing in the door way of the mess hall.

Morpheus shook his head. "Nope. Have you checked the cockpit? She might be piloting. Rather her, than Link. That man cannot pay attention longer than 15 minutes."

Neo chuckled. "Thanks, I'll look."

"Neo," Morpheus called as he walked away. Neo stopped and went back to the doorway. "If you find her, please don't do any… err… _pleasurable_… things that may mentally harm our crew, alright?"

Neo glared at Morpheus before stomping off to the cockpit.

Peeking his head inside, he realized Trinity wasn't here either. "Damn," he grumbled.

"Huh? What happened? Where?" Link exclaimed, jerking up straighter and looking around frantically.

He looked back at Neo, standing in the entrance. As if he were waiting for an answer, Link said, "Hmm, must've fallen asleep."

Neo shrugged and walked into the room, taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair. He put his feet up next to the controls, leaning back in his chair. He glanced at Link, who gave him a disapproving look, before rolling his eyes and placing his feet on the ground.

"Listen, Neo, don't tell Morpheus about this, okay? He'll kick my ass, sleeping on the job like this!" said Link.

Neo dismissed his statement and asked, "Say, Link, you don't happen to know where Trinity is, do you?"

"Last time I saw her was when I jacked her and Kid in."

"In the matrix?" Neo asked incrediously. _'Why would she go in the matrix without telling me? And with Kid? Something doesn't sound right…'_Neo thought.

"Nah. I set them up in a sparring room. She said she'd take care of the rest and could jack herself out. That's why I've come up here," Link said.

"Alright, thanks, Link. See you later!" Neo said.

"Hey, Neo, if you find her, _please_, save yourself for when we get to Zion. Honest to god, if I hear any more-"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Neo interrupted. "Jesus, can I _not_ be curious as to where my girlfriend is?! My god," he yelled down the corridor.

"Wait, you aren't going to tell Morpheus about me sleeping, right?" he yelled, remembering Neo wasn't very pleasant after you've just pissed him off. "Right?!" Link sighed and shook his head.

Neo ran to the core as fast as he could, out of breath when he finally got there. He quickly scanned the coding on the screens, reading Trinity and Kid's emotions, rather than what they were doing. Neo became furious with the reactions he saw. Trinity was rather amused, much more than he had ever seen, and Kid was excited yet nervous, having this being the first time.

Jacking himself into their sparring room within and instant, Neo became more confused than enraged. This was no training area. No, instead all he saw was a cozy living room setting, and a very large television showing a rocky mountain background and several people.

Trinity and Kid were sitting several feet away from the screen, leaning on the coffee table behind them. Intense music played as Trinity pushed the buttons on the controller. "Hit him with the comet! Hit him with the comet!" Kid yelled excitedly.

"I can't, you idiot! Look at my stats!" Trinity yelled back.

Neo's face was contorted by confusion as he watched. Moving around the couch, he saw a Playstation next to the two, plugged into the wall.

"Trinity, he died! Use a Phoenix Down! Hurry up!" Kid urged her.

"Kid, shut up! I know what I'm doing, alright?" Trinity snapped.

"What the… hell?" Neo stuttered

Kid turned his head up to face Neo. His eyes were guilty and glints of embarrassment were shown.

Trinity glanced at him, then back towards the screen. Her eyes widened as she realized she'd been caught red-handed. She paused the game quickly and stood up to face Neo.

"Hey, uh, Neo! What're you doing here?" Trinity asked nervously.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" He asked.

"Just… hanging out," she answered innocently.

"No, Trinity, what is this?"

Trinity looked back at the screen then to Neo, repeating this several times before answering. "Final Fantasy seven."

"And that is…?" Neo asked.

"A video game…" Trinity said, mocking his tone.

The music had begun again as Kid took the controller, finishing the battle himself. He made the last attack and a second later, a silver haired man began to speak. Kid stopped to read the dialogue before continuing.

"Hey! Kid, what're you doing?! This is my game!" Trinity screamed.

"Who is that?!" Neo shouted over her.

"That's Sephiroth," Kid answered.

"Who?" No asked again.

"_Sephiroth_! He was injected with Jenova cells, then became a first class member of SOLDIER, and went psycho and killed a ton of people! And now Cloud and his friends are stopping him!" Kid explained. Neo was still baffled.

He stood in the room, thinking of how on earth _his_ Trinity could've gotten involved with _this_, as Trinity and Kid fought each other for the controller. Moments later, a bone-chilling shriek disrupted the room. Trinity fell to her knees, hands by her face, gaping at the TV. The screen now read 'SquareSoft' in red letters, then turning to the main menu where the prologue played.

"What happened?" Kid asked.

"You reset the game!" Trinity cried.

"_What?_ I did not!" Kid defended.

"Yes, you did! I finally beat him and you reset the game! Oh god, I think I'm going to have a heart attack…"

"How did I manage to reset it? I didn't even touch the console."

"Hold down certain controls and you reset," Trinity said mindlessly, still watching the screen in horror.

Neo rolled his eyes and said, "Who cares? It's only a game."

Trinity and Kid looked up at him simultaneously with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Let's just… jack out," said Trinity.

"Hey, Link," Trinity said in a very downbeat voice.

"Hey," he replied.

"You know where Neo is?" she asked.

"Yep, check the core. Should be training there. By the way, Trinity, do you know if Neo said anything about... getting extra sleep... to Morpheus?"

Trinity snickered and walked out of the room, leaving Link confused and fearful. "Wait! Trinity, what'd Neo tell him?! Trinity!" he sighed and swiveled in his chair, cursing under his breath. "Well, this is the end of my job. Great."

She dragged herself into the core and found Neo -as Link said he would be- training. She jacked herself in, hoping to eliminate her depression from the gaming incident in a fight.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the same living room setup she had been in just weeks before. A rush of fury passed through Trinity when she saw Neo sitting on the carpeted floor, playing _her_ video game.

She recognized it as disc 1 and walked to the side of the TV. Neo didn't mind her presence.

"Hey, Trin."

"She dies," she said angrily.

"Huh? Who dies?"

"Aeris. She dies. Sephiroth kills her," Trinity said again, stalking out of the room, into the real world.

Neo dropped the controller to the ground. "Aeris! No!!" he shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. "But… you're so sweet!" he said to the screen.

* * *

Hehehe. You probably didn't understand much, actually. Ah, who cares? I still wrote! Mwahaha, you can't blame me for that! -checks self into mental hospital… comes back weeks later-

Anyways, reviews are cool. (I know, I know, I'm a review whore. Hope you don't think less of me) XD


End file.
